fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Poles
Poles Below is a list of the poles you can buy. Click on any of the images to access more detailed information about each pole. Each pole comes equipped with its own special lure. Each pole has different attributes, which can improve your chances of making a catch. Some poles require a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy them. Pole Damage The fish at Blue Crescent and Sans Culpra are known to cause damage to your pole while fishing at those locations. It is suspected, although unconfirmed, that low level poles are more susceptible to damage while high level poles are more resilient (although not invincible) when fishing there. When a pole is damaged, it needs to be returned to the Blue Crescent repair shop where one of the underpaid deckhands will repair the broken pole for a fee. The damaged pole must be the currently activated pole in order for it to be repaired. Note, a handy shortcut to repairing spear guns while diving at Sans Culpra is to click the "NEEDS REPAIR!" link that appears next to the pole name in the pole list. This will magically take you to the Blue Crescent repair shop without having to leave Sans Culpra. (Note the same 'trick' works for boat repairs as well). The costs of the repair differs per pole and can be seen below. Returning Poles At one point in time there was the option of returning your pole for a portion of the purchase price based on how long you have owned the pole. Players recommended that you keep all of your poles because they can be used in Monthly Tournaments and the Sans Culpra Quest. This is likely why it was taken out of the game. Pole Leveling Poles level with every cast whether a fish is caught or not. Poles ONLY level during tournaments and regular fishing (this includes Crew Trips and Captain Trips). Poles DO NOT level during Night Fishing. As well as having an attractive attraction and loss ratio, Red Love Chum has a significant impact on pole leveling. The use of Red Love Chum doubles the percent pole increase per cast and hence halves the number of casts required per level. The following table details the pole leveling rate of each pole, with and without the use of Red Love Chum. 1 Without Red Love Chum, the Cubey Incinerator will only level while fishing in Magma Reef. 2 The Pneumatic Spear starts at a minimum of level 5 after the upgrade. Thus only the casts required to reach an additional 45 levels are shown in the table. Depending on the level of the Spear Gun at the time of the conversion, the actual number of casts required may be less than this. 3 Figure quoted is the minimum number of casts required in order to fully max the pole. Any casts made while these poles are at their current max level before the next add-on is purchased are not counted towards pole leveling and hence will make the actual number of casts made higher. Dynamic Pole Leveling in Icelantica In Icelantica poles do not come as "Level 1/50", they come as "Level 1/4". And then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level, allowing you to further advance and bring your pole up to "Level x/100". This feature was added to create more short-term goals plus it is exciting to unlock new add-ons and see them in action. Category:Equipment